When Air Meets Water
by YuriKohai
Summary: When Britania is is even greater danger than before, the fleet girls assemble to assist the 501st Join Fighter Wing in defeating the Neuroi. [LONG HIATUS]


**Authors Note and Discliamer: This is one of those rare times when I upload a fanfiction, I will probably be continuing with this one because Ibe been wanting to do a crossover for ages. Sorry if it's not what you are expecting but I try.**

 **I don't own Kancolle or Striker Witches, unfortunately**

Along the horizon, far in the distance 11 silhouettes could be seen making their way to an island. These silhouettes weren't just sea creatures or lost fishermen trying to find their way home. No. The silhouettes, in fact, these silhouettes were 11 ships. Ship girls to be precise. All of them were worn out from their long journey, they had traveled round half of the world, and only stopped once for a few hour break. At the front of the group, Secretary Ship Nagato was leading the division. Alongside her, Nagato's girlfriend, Mutsu, was humming softly to herself. Following behind them were two of the four hyperactive Kongou sisters, Kongo herself and her youngest sister, Kirishima. Both sisters had spent the journey singing loudly and bringing some sort of excitement to their trip. Behind the two sisters, Kitakami and Ooichi were holding hands and sailing softly. Neither girl needed o say a word to the other. They were both tired and just wanted to sleep, end of story.

Fubuki, Mutski and Yuudachi had started the journey chatting happily and discussing the new teammates that they would be meeting. But as the time went on the three got more silent, so by the end the only sounds were Kongo and Kirishima's singing along with the soft lapping of the waves. Following up at the rear, the carrier division one stars, Akagi and Kaga, were making sure everyone was staying together. Akagi wasn't too bothered about the journey, nor her new teammates, but she knew for a fact it took Kaga a while to settle into new things and people. Every now and then, Akagi would give her comrade a small grin or squeeze her hand in comfort. Kaga would occasionally give some sort of response, but more often than not she would remain silent and forward facing.

The base the division was heading to belonged to an elite group of girls known as the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, Strike Witches. Witches were girls who harnessed magical powers allowing them to use flying machines called Striker Units, and for some witches other magical abilities including [but not limited to] Healing, Fortune Telling and super strength. The fleet girls had heard many stories about the aces in the squad. Erica Hartmann, for example, the highest scoring ace, not only in her homeland, but in the whole world. Each girl had their own ideals of what Erica would look like, but the main image going round was that she was tall, long black hair, sticks to the rules a great team leader and captain. Basically they all expected her to be smart and reliable.

Unfortunately for the fleet girls, Erica was the complete opposite of what they had come up with, but they didn't know it yet.

As they neared the base even Kongo grew quiet as a new noise took to the air, quite literally. A buzzing engine sound could be heard above them. Radio static broke the silence and Nagato tuned in.

"Secretaryship Nagato Receiving, Captain Wilcke?" Nagato spoke clearly into her transmitter. The voice on the other end couldn't be heard by the other ship girls, in their tired state they could barely hear themselves thing, let alone a tiny radio transmitter meters away from them. Nagato spun round when there was a splash behind her. Fubuki and Mutski were knelt down next to a passed out Yuudachi, trying to lift her up. Nagato ended the radio chat and turned to her subordinates.

"They are sending a witch to greet us and guide us to the base, since it's dark and we don't know our way around" Nagato said to the rest of the squad. Just as those words were said the engine became louder and most definitely closer, and a small figure flew out of the darkness towards them. She had a small build, short grey hair and her legs were covered by large black striker units. Her head was surrounded by green brackets and a huge rocket launcher was in her hand. Fubuki, despite carrying her heavy sleeping friend, was amazed such a small delicate girl could carry such a huge weapon.

"You must be Litvyak?" Nagato spoke to the small girl. The sumos girl nodded.

"Call me Sanya, please Secretary" Nagato looked a little surprised, but obeyed the witches wishes.

"Thank you Sanya" Mutsu smiled at Sanya and drifted over to Nagato. The black haired girl felt an arm wind round her waist and turned to see her lover looking at her with big eyes.

Mutsu knew Nagato was feeling very pressured and stressed about moving halfway across the world, so Mutsu wanted to try and settle her in nicely.

The ship girls followed Sanya back to the Island base, Fubuki and Mutski dragging Yuudachi through the waves.

At long last they were at their destination, it was pitch black out at sea, but the island was well lit and the base could clearly be seen. The squad were taken to the hangar, where they were greeted by two members of the 501st, Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke and Eila Ilmatar Juutlien. It was slightly shocking that the Commander wore nothing but black panties on her lower half, but Nagato decided to figure it out tomorrow.

"Sanya!" Eila went racing across to meet her lover, who was taller than her due to her striker units. Both girls walked to a striker dock, and began to pack away Sanya's launcher and units.

"Welcome, Secretary Ship Nagato and everybody else" Minna smiled. She had obviously been awake a while waiting for them. Nagato shook her hand respectfully, then gestured to the rest of her division.

"Where should we leave our things?"

"Just leave any guns here and I'll show you to your rooms" Minna smiled. The sleepy ships ditched their artillery and followed the commander.

"I've manage to get another bunk bed in each room, bar Perrine's, so would you please split into twos?" Minna ordered. The girls were already pretty much in their sleeping arrangements.

Since Yuudachi was asleep and couldn't protest, she was put in Perrine's room. The gallia heiress was fast asleep when they opened the door. Fubuki and Mutski lifted their friend onto the single bed in the corner of the room, they placed a few of the blondes possessions on the table next to the bed, before undressing her then put a blanket over her sleeping body.

The two teens crept out of the huge room and back into the hall, where the rest of the squad were waiting.

"Fubuki, Mutski, go in this room please" Nagato directed, opening the wooden door Minna had told her to.

The room belonged to Yoshika and Lynne, who were fast asleep snuggled up in each other's arms on the bottom bunk. The door after that opened straight away, in the doorway stood Eila, in her bra and panties.

"You two might as well come in here, just don't wake Sanya" she hissed pointing a finger at Ooichi and Kitakami. Kitakami gave Ooi a nervous glance but led the way in. The door was shut behind them.

Kongo and Kirishima gave Minna a tap them pointed to the fourth door along the hall, a sign on the front read "Shirley and Francesca"

Minna gave the pair a nod and they slipped into the room, as quiet and as fast they could be.

"Kagi and Akaga is it?" The redhead was trying hard to get the names right. Kaga shook her head and Akagi cheerfully corrected her.

"Kaga and Akagi, commander"

Minna blushed at having gotten the names wrong.

"Sorry, I'm a little tired. You two can room with Erica and Trude, if you hear shouting in the morning, it's only Trude getting Erica up, so don't worry" Minna smiled at the two aircraft carriers.

With only the three of them left, Minna, Nagato and Mutsu headed to the end of the corridor.

"We did have another room prepared, but there was a leak in the roof and it's getting refurbished, so for now you will have to stay with Mio and I, sorry" Minna bowed her head respectfully and twisted the handle on the final door.

"Not at all, I should be thanking you for letting us stay at your base. We our honoured" Nagato replied. Even though it was dark, the girls were able to make out two beds opposite each other in the room. On one of the beds sleeping form could be seen, it stirred slightly when the door opened.

"I hope this bed is fine, we didn't have the budget to cover another bunk so we had to use this one" Minna looked apologetically at the two fleet girls. Nagato and Mutsu just gave each other a smile. Minna entered the room after her companions and shut the door. All three girls started to change, Minna always liked to sleep in the nude, but with guests, she wasn't sure how she should be dressed. In the end she settled for a large t-shirt and her panties. Everybody saw her panties all day anyway. Minna peeked a look at her guests. They had both changed into weird Fuso Pajamas. Minna knew Mio would approve. Speaking of Mio... Minna cast her glance to her double bed. Her eyes widened when she saw the messy Fuso witch sleeping. Mio's body was spread out all over the bed, completely naked. Minna let out a squeak and dived on the major, covering her body. Thankfully the move went unnoticed and Nagato and Mutsu climbed into bed without suspecting a thing, while Minna pushed the vulnerable major under the sheets.

The lights were switched off and the teenagers exchanged 'good nights' before falling into a light sleep.


End file.
